


3309

by livingliv



Series: You Were My Future AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Sex, Enemies, M/M, Unprotected Sex, maybe if they had any braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingliv/pseuds/livingliv
Summary: "What the fuck is this? I fucking hate this company, what the hell, you all have no boundaries and respect for other people-" someone slurred, probably as drunk as Jeonghan himself.He also appreciated the hatred the person had for their colleagues.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: You Were My Future AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	3309

Tumbling through the corridors, Jeonghan complained drunkenly to himself. He was fucking tired of those boring people, trying to pretend they are perfect and nice, acting as if they were innocent children to please their oblivious fans. 

The parties were always boring. He had people he liked in the company, lots of them, actually. Some, however, were just extremely annoying and probably thought they were better than the others, bragging about things other people worked hard for as if they did it. 

And he was the fake one, huh?

3309\. That was his room. Yes.

The only good thing about these parties was that they rented a hotel that the artists and staff could spend the night at. 

It wasn't a secret that most of them ended up fucking each other, but well. No one would ever suspect that right? The pure little things would never! 

Trying to open the door, he pressed the password onto the tiny screen, kicking the door angrily when it wouldn't open even after numerous attempts. 

"I hate technology, oh god! Fuck, fuck, fuck-" Jeonghan yelled, the sober part of him thanking the fact that no one else could see his mental breakdown. One less scandal to deal with. 

Right when he was about to kick the door again, the little shit opened. Jeonghan was amazed. His tantrum worked in his favor!

"What the fuck is this? I fucking hate this company, what the hell, you all have no boundaries and respect for other people-" someone slurred, probably as drunk as Jeonghan himself. 

He also appreciated the hatred the person had for their colleagues. 

"Oh hell no, you came here to fight me, I'm so breaking the fucking bottle on your head I don't care if it's murder." 

Trying to lean against the door (and failing, but quickly composing himself) Jeonghan's face contorted in disgust. 

"Not you. Not you...I'm going to call the police you pervert, get the fuck out of my room!" Jeonghan snarled, trying to make his way inside, being stopped by Seungcheol. 

"This, this is my room" the older man said, trying to sound calm and collected but the slur on his voice wasn't helping. Suddenly, Seungcheol regreted drinking so much. 

He was trying to distract himself but ended up drinking probably half of the party's alcohol stash. He wasn't paying for it anyway. 

Finger tapping against his chin, Jeonghan thought deeply.

"The fuck it is. Move, you shit" he concluded smartly. At least for him it was. 

Since Seungcheol wasn't collaborating, he made his way into the room by passing under the man's arm, making a run for the bed. 

"Hey, you are dirty! Stay away from my clean bed, polly pocket!" 

If there was something Jeonghan hated about Seungcheol, that something was how the man compared him to plastic dolls. 

Uncaring, he threw one of his boots at the other's direction, making a disappointed noise when it didn't kill said person. Since he had another one to spare, Jeonghan also threw it, hoping it would be enough to end Seungcheol. It wasn't. 

Closing the door angrily, Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan by the arm, making him get up from his pristine bed while trying not to get hit by the drunk man. Which was hard, after all he was as drunk, if not worse. 

"Ow! My arm! I'm suing you!" Jeonghan yelled, one hand now pushing Seungcheol away by the chest. 

Oh. 

At least he had a nice body that kind of compensated the lack of talent and general annoying personality. 

Frowning, Seungcheol was conflicted. As much as he wanted to make Jeonghan disappear from the earth, he didn't exactly wanted to hurt the fake Ken. The lawsuit would be as bitchy to deal with as Jeonghan is.

"It's really a shame that someone as pretty as you is this much of a nuisance" Seungcheol blurted out, watching closely as Jeonghan frowned and then raised an eyebrow, shrugging. 

"The same goes for you, conceited shit" he dared, staring right into dark eyes. 

Jeonghan was a lot of bad things, perhaps. 

However, he was a fair person. 

Usually. 

The man in front of him looked good. Fucking good to be honest, and if he wasn't so shitty and maybe if he didn't have a stick up his ass, Jeonghan would even let him hit it. 

Once or twice. Or more times. 

The reality was different. Seungcheol thought he was better than any other idol, not even interacting with the people in his company, always protected by mommy's and daddy's money. Even the jobless people hiding behind the computer were afraid of saying something bad that could catch the man's attention.

He knew shit about fighting to be an artist in this goddamn country and had the audacity to act as if he's superior. 

The attitude would be hot if it wasn't so annoying.

Analyzing Jeonghan from head to toe, Seungcheol scoffed. "Me? Conceited? Look at yourself."

"You need someone to put you in your place, Yoon Jeonghan." 

Defiantly, he stared at the older man. "My place is wherever I want to be. You, though, should be playing CEO at daddy's company." Bingo. It was enough to anger Seungcheol. Jeonghan had won the fun game again. 

Stepping closer, Seungcheol held Jeonghan's jaw with one hand, making the other look at him properly. 

For the first time, Jeonghan got nervous around Seungcheol. Apparently, he poked a sore spot. 

"Respect me. You don't know what I am able of doing. Don't cry about it when I get tired of your taunting and fucking ruin you." 

He wasn't losing this one. 

"Ruin me? How? Should I bend over or get on my knees?" Jeonghan mocked, swatting Seungcheol's hand away. "I'm pretty sure you can't do it, anyway" he said, trying to look disinterested. Jeonghan really wasn't asking for anything, he just couldn't bear to look weak or scared in front of Seungcheol.

Growling, Seungcheol grabbed his jaw again, fingers digging painfully into the skin. "Don't fucking ask for it." 

Before Jeonghan could come up with a smart response, Seungcheol kissed him, tasting like soju, cigarettes and champagne. 

It was a rough kiss, which Jeonghan appreciated, because he wasn't looking for a romance with Choi Seungcheol. 

Letting out a surprised noise, Jeonghan moaned, fuzzy mind high on being touched with so much want.

Biting Jeonghan's lip, Seungcheol sucked onto the soft flesh, wincing when the man nipped his own, tongue sliding against his, making him quickly forget about the slight pain. Threading through the other's soft hair, Seungcheol tugged on the strands, tilting Jeonghan's head so he could control each movement, pleased when he heard the pleased noises against his mouth.

Jeonghan tasted like champagne and strawberries. It was a wonder how someone like him could be so sweet. 

With a moan, the other wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers ruffling through Seungcheol's hair, gasping when the older man pulled him closer, hands roaming through his body.

Throwing his head back, Jeonghan breathed deeply, unable of keeping his eyes open, too distracted by the man's lips against his neck, sucking on the skin and biting it roughly, hands already undoing the buttons of his shirt. Jeonghan's own fingers played with Seungcheol's shirt, feeling the toned flesh under it.

In a matter of seconds, they both were on top of the bed, Seungcheol pressing him down against the mattress, shirts and pants nowhere near their bodies. 

A voice in the back of Seungcheol's mind told him that this might not be a good idea, that fucking your literal enemy isn't a good choice. 

The voice suddenly disappeared once Jeonghan sucked a hickey on his neck, tongue exploring the skin. Mouth sliding down to Seungcheol's collarbones, he moaned when a hand touched him under his underwear, taking him by surprise.

"Is this what you want from me?" Seungcheol slurred, hand sliding up and down his hard cock, lips wrapping around his nipple, licking it before biting it. It hurt like a motherfucker to say the truth, but it only made Jeonghan moan louder, feeling his entrance getting slicker with every touch. 

"You taunt and mock me for this, plastic doll?" the man asked again, the nickname not bothering Jeonghan in the slightest, nails digging into Seungcheol's back, leaving long red marks. 

Hissing at the sting, Seungcheol moaned when the floral scent flooded his senses, a mix of jasmines and roses dazing him for a few minutes. When he came back to their current situation, Jeonghan was grinding against his hand, cheeks flushed, pink lips open, whimpers escaping his mouth once in a while. 

Taking off the underwear from the man's body, Seungcheol stopped to admire what was in front of him, hands roaming through the long legs before stopping at the waist and gripping it tightly. 

"Gonna stare for how long, you shitty fuck?" Jeonghan grumbled, trying hard to pronounce each word correctly. 

Ignoring the insult, Seungcheol sneered at the other under him, cooing mockingly when he slid a finger into Jeonghan and earned a loud cry from him. 

Hiccuping a sob, Jeonghan tried to shut down his noises at how Seungcheol fingered him, now wiggling two fingers to stretch him out. "What? What now? Say it again."

Jeonghan couldn't say anything. The thick fingers inside him were more than enough to shut him up, colors exploding behind his eyelids with every thrust and twist. At the third one, he looked down, not believing at how much his cock was leaking, resting painfully hard against his stomach. 

Even better was to see Seungcheol's hard dick pressing against his white boxers, a wet spot staining the fabric. Impatient, tried to slid it down the man's hips, unconsciously making more space between his legs for Seungcheol when he succeeded. 

"The fuck, Jeonghan!" Seungcheol gasped, eyes shutting when the other moved against him, their cocks now touching. He could feel how turned on the other man was, despite of the whole hatred they both felt for each other. 

"Hurry up" Jeonghan whispered and Seungcheol almost didn't understand him, trying to focus on the task at hand without losing control over his limbs. 

Holding his cock with one hand, he pressed it against the fluttering hole, groaning when he felt the heat around the tip. Seungcheol watched as he took it out again, observing how Jeonghan's body tried to keep him inside. 

Amazed by it, he repeated the motion a few times, a sharp pain on his chest startling him. Gaping, he stared at Jeonghan, who didn't care one bit about the fact that he just kicked Seungcheol's chest. 

"I told you to fucking hurry up!" Jeonghan bitched, irritating as ever. This fuck better be worth it, Seungcheol thought. 

Gritting his teeth, he cursed every past life of Jeonghan, not forgetting to wish terrible things for this one too. The worst thing ever was having a smoking hot enemy. The good thing was that he knew Jeonghan was having the exact same thought. Seungcheol can be confident about that.

How can he be sure of that, you ask?

Well if you had someone under you, moaning your name, eyes rolling back in pleasure because of your dick, you'd think the same. 

Back arching, Jeonghan's fingers pulled on his hair, hips twitching when Seungcheol pushed more of his cock inside the other, trying not to be embarrassingly loud. Of course he failed, groaning against Jeonghan's ear, shuddering each time the man clenched around him.

Feeling everything happening in slow motion, Jeonghan cried out, almost squealing when Seungcheol thrust into him, abdomen rubbing against his hard cock. 

Maybe having drunk sex with someone you hate isn't something to be proud of, but Jeonghan was almost sure that it was worth it.

Burying his face into the crook of Jeonghan's neck, Seungcheol bit the place softly, pressing wet kisses everywhere he could reach. The scent was sucking him in, mind focused on how to get closer, to taste more.

"Come on, shit, harder, harder, harder" Jeonghan whined against his ear, wrapping his legs around Seungcheol's hips and moaning unashamedly with each grind and thrust. 

Opening his eyes, he swore he could see black dots, throwing his head back against the pillow as the other grabbed onto his waist and fucked him deeper, pressing roughly into every single spot that made his legs shake and breath stop.

The pleasant buzz running from Jeonghan's head down to his toes, combined with the hand stroking him was enough for him to know he was about to come. "Seungcheol-" he moaned, gripping the man's biceps hard, nails digging into the skin frantically.

Too into the feeling of Jeonghan's ass wrapping his cock so tightly and warmly, Seungcheol barely felt the pain, eyes fluttering open to look at the man once he screamed his name again. "What? Huh?" 

Not replying, Jeonghan's body shook against the bed, legs spreading without his consent at every push of cock into him, trying to starve off his orgasm. The way he looked like he was having the time of his life couldn't be a better turn on for Seungcheol.

Moaning loudly, he moved faster, chasing his own climax, whispering into the man's ear. "You gonna cum? I'm not even touching your dick anymore" Seungcheol mused, biting his bottom lip when Jeonghan nodded, kissing his neck messily. "Then do it, come for me, come on."

"Shit! Yes, don't stop, fuck, Coups!" Jeonghan yelled absentmindedly, feeling the way his cum stained his stomach while wetness slid down the other man's cock, hole fluttering around it.

When his stage name came out of Jeonghan's mouth like that, all whiny and high pitched, Seungcheol came, hips stuttering, panting loudly as he tried to keep the good feeling going as much as he could.

With a buzzing echoing in his ears, Seungcheol could only feel pleasure, the alcohol only heightened the sensation, swallowing Jeonghan's own moans with a kiss. 

After a few minutes of kissing, Jeonghan turned limp against him, and Seungcheol almost laughed when he saw that the man was already asleep. Seungcheol would've laughed, but his own sleep was catching up with him, only bothering to come out of the man's body before passing out. 

The voice in his mind tried to tell him to get off of Jeonghan or maybe get up and shower, but he was too fucking worn out to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that this is a part of my socmed au! Hope you like it!
> 
> If you ever feel like:  
https://curiouscat.me/mecoupstastu  
@mecoupstastu


End file.
